


911

by ThatOneGuy56



Series: My Works [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Not Canon Compliant - The Legend of Korra, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGuy56/pseuds/ThatOneGuy56
Summary: Mako gets an unexpected text.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: My Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912684
Kudos: 44





	911

His heart pounded against his ribcage, threatening to explode from his chest and his legs were screaming at him to stop. But Mako didn’t slow his all-out sprint until he saw the familiar brownstone before him. He slowed down enough to fish his keys from his pocket, before unlocking the door and nearly falling inside. The brownstone was elegantly decorated, with light blue walls and red oak floorboards. He stood inside a narrow entryway with pictures hanging on either way and a shoe and coat rack near the door. At the sound of his entrance a familiar figure appeared at the other end of the entryway.

“Asami, he’s here!” Korra said with a huff. She wore a blue shirt which barely covered her growing belly and black leggings. Her hair was tied back in a small wolf tail. The Water Tribe woman looked equal parts exasperated and intimidating. She placed a hand on her baby bump and sighed as she looked at him. “It’s about time, Mako, we were wondering when you’d get here.”

Mako leaned against the door, panting heavily. Just as he was getting his breathing under control, Asami made her entrance. Whereas Korra’s pregnancy made her look more intimidating, if not tired, Asami’s somehow made her look more elegant than usual. She wore a burgundy dress and had her hair up in a perfect bun. Her green eyes narrowed slightly as she inspected Mako.

“Took him long enough.” Asami muttered, taking a place beside Korra. “We have a question for you: cake or pie?” Mako, who was still leaning heavily on the door and trying to get his heart rate back to normal, shot her confused look.

“You,” he panted. “Texted me 911.”

“Yeah, so what?” Korra replied, arching an eyebrow. “This is serious, we’ve been arguing about whether cake is better than pie and we needed a tie breaker.”

“I, of course, said cake since it’s airy and sweet.” Asami chimed in.

“Meanwhile I think that’s crazy, because pie is clearly the better option.” Korra countered. Mako looked from one pregnant woman to the other, as they bickered.

“Hold on. Hold on.” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He could feel his temper flaring, and forced it back down with difficulty. “So let me get this straight: you texted me 911 to settle an argument about dessert?” Both women shared a look, before returning their attention to Mako.

“Well, yeah, of course.” Asami replied matter-of-factly. “We’ve been going back and forth for an hour now.”

“We tried calling my parents, but my dad wouldn’t stop laughing.” Korra offered. “And Pema was no help either. So, come on, Mako which is better?”

“You texted me 911!” Mako shot back, trying and failing to hold his temper back any longer. “I just ran all the way here from the police station because my Satocyle wouldn’t start and I thought something had happened to one of you, or one the babies was on the way!” Both women crossed their arms and glared at him as he continued. “You’re supposed to text me 911 if there’s an emergency, not some argument about cake and pie!”

“Are you done now?” Asami asked. He nodded. “Good, because now I’m gonna kick your ass.” She surged forward, but Korra stopped her.

“I believe what Asami is trying to say is: we’re sorry, but we really needed an answer.” The Water Tribe woman said, rubbing her wife’s back gently. “But, as the baby daddy, this is part of your responsibilities, so get used to it.” Mako ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

“I’m sorry too.” He said. “But you can’t just text me 911 unless there’s an actual emergency. Ugh, if I had known fatherhood came with this level of stress, I never would’ve agreed.” Both women laughed at that.

“Oh please, we didn’t really give you much choice.” Korra said, flashing her trademark lopsided grin. “Plus you kinda jumped at the opportunity, if I remember correctly.”

“Remember when we asked Bolin?” Asami replied. “The poor man, I thought he was gonna explode!” Mako smirked at the memory. His loveable brother had nearly had a heart attack when the two women had asked him to be their sperm donor. Looking back on it now, Mako could completely understand his trepidation.

“Well in his defense, you did make it sound like he was gonna have to have sex with us both.” Korra laughed. “I was genuinely more concerned about Opal, though, I thought she was gonna murder us.” Both women turned and began walking towards the living room. “Ooh, Mako, would you be a real help, and give me a foot rub?”

“One for me too, please!” Asami chimed in. Hanging his head slightly, Mako kicked off his shoes and followed after them. “Oh, and maybe you could fix the garbage disposal while you’re here.”

“That, and the nursery still needs painted.” Korra added.

“Why did you two decide to get pregnant at the same time again?” Mako asked with a sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a dream of mine.
> 
> For those of you not in the United States, 911 is the number you call in an emergency to get police, fire, and medical services.
> 
> As always, take care of yourselves and thank you so much for reading. Also if you have any fics that you’d like to see me write, then let me know!


End file.
